utaitefandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Usa
Usa (うさ), hay còn gọi là Hana, là một utaite nổi tiếng với những bản hát lại của Hatsune Miku. Cô là một trong những utaite có thể hát được những nốt rất cao, ngoài ra cô còn có thể hát bằng chất giọng trầm ấm, một số bài được cô thể hiện khả năng hát nốt thấp cực kỳ tốt. Cô, Yamai và Tourai là những thành viên của Usa Colony. Những dự án hợp tác chung (Phát hành ngày 9 tháng 12, 2009) # (Phát hành ngày 31 tháng 3, 2010) # (Phát hành ngày 21 tháng 5, 2010) # (Phát hành ngày 21 tháng 7, 2010) # (Phát hành ngày 14 tháng 8, 2010) # Anime Euro Best ~ Robot Edition ~ (Phát hành ngày 15 tháng 9, 2010) # (Phát hành ngày 31 tháng 10, 2010) # (Phát hành ngày 1 tháng 12, 2010) # (Phát hành ngày 1 tháng 1, 2011) # Anime Euro Best ~ Complete Edition ~ (Phát hành ngày 23 tháng 2, 2011) # SPEED ANIME M@STER - SUPER EURO BEST (Phát hành ngày 30 tháng 3, 2011) # (Phát hành ngày 1 tháng 5, 2011) # SAM Project vol.1 (Phát hành ngày 4 tháng 5, 2011) # Natsu Euro (Phát hành ngày 13 tháng 7, 2011) # (Phát hành ngày 13 tháng 8, 2011) # (Phát hành ngày 5 tháng 10, 2011) # Itadaki Euro Best (Phát hành ngày 12 tháng 10, 2011) # Best Idol NON-STOP (Phát hành ngày 16 tháng 11, 2011) # (Phát hành ngày 31 tháng 12, 2011) # Geki Atsu! Drum Euro Kizuna ver. (Phát hành ngày 25 tháng 12, 2012) # Geki Atsu! Drum Euro Robot ver. (Phát hành ngày 8 tháng 12, 2012) # (Phát hành ngày 8 tháng 2, 2012) # (Phát hành ngày 7 tháng 3, 2012) # (Phát hành ngày 21 tháng 3, 2012) # (Phát hành ngày 21 tháng 3, 2012) # Akarui Genki na Kyoku wo Tsumekonda no de Kiite Egao ni Natte Hoshii (Phát hành ngày 30 tháng 3, 2012) # (Phát hành ngày 23 tháng 5, 2012) # (Phát hành ngày 28 tháng 6, 2012) # (Phát hành ngày 7 tháng 7, 2012) # (Phát hành ngày 7 tháng 7, 2012) # Anison "Kamikyoku" Cover MIX!! (Phát hành ngày 1 tháng 8, 2012) # (Phát hành ngày 3 tháng 10, 2012) # Hyakka Ryoran! Anison Cover MIX!! (Phát hành ngày 5 tháng 12, 2012) # (Phát hành ngày 27 tháng 4, 2013) # FEATHER (LiLA'c Records album) (Phát hành ngày 12 tháng 8, 2013) # Usacolo Gohan (Phát hành ngày 12 tháng 8, 2013) }} Cặp kết hợp # Usa Yamai (憂病) cùng với Yamai Danh sách những ca khúc hát lại -Arrange ver.- (2007.12.30) # "Melt" (2008.01.05) # "Ex-Girl" (2008.01.11) # "Kataomoi VOC@LOID" (2008.01.23) # "Saihate" -Piano ver.- (2008.02.05) # "Ochiba to Waltz wo" (Waltz with Fallen Leaves) (2008.02.07) # "Kowane" (2008.02.24) # "Koi wa Sensou" (Love is War) (2008.02.27) # "Cyclone" feat. Usa and Yamai (2008.03.14) # "Happiness" (2008.03.19) # "Honto wa Wakatteru" (I Really Understand) (2008.03.21) # "Please, My Producer" (2008.04.12) # "Dear" (2008.04.14) # "Hantoumei Arabasta" (2008.04.17) # "Yume Miru Kotori" feat. Usa and Yamai (2008.05.05) # "Yuuhi Zaka" (Sunset Hill) (2008.05.08) # "Rasen Meikyuu~Spiral Labyrinth~" (2008.05.10) # "Aku no Meshitsukai" (Servant of Evil) (2008.05.15) # "Aku no Musume" (Daughter of Evil) (2008.05.15) # "Leo" (2008.05.24) # "SPICE!" (2008.06.04) # "Kokoro Kiseki" feat. Usa and Yamai (2008.06.15) # "World is Mine" (2008.06.20) # "Celluloid" (2008.07.10) # "Cendrillon" feat. Usa and Tourai (2008.08.30) # "Hitobashira Alice" (Alice Human Sacrifice) feat. Usa, Yamai, Tourai, Re:A, Utawa Sakura (2008.09.02) # "Sayonara Memories" (2008.09.20) # "Higher and Higher" (2008.10.10) # "Karada no Choushi Okashiino" (2008.10.18) # "Tsugai Kogarashi" (A Pair of Wintry Winds) feat. Usa and Tourai (2008.11.14) # "Sadistic Vampire" (2008.12.02) # "Last Night, Good Night" (2008.12.23) # "Wish" (2008.12.28) # "NO.00 Pole Dance" (2009.01.01) # "Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki" (When the First Love Ends) (2009.01.05) # "Sand Scraper" (2009.01.27) # "Juvenile" (2009.02.17) # "Sorry" (2009.02.24) # "Romeo to Cinderella" (2009.04.20) # "High Sense Nonsense" (2009.04.23) # "Mikunologie" (2009.05.01) # "The Wanderlast" -Piano remix- (2009.05.15) # "Toeto" (2009.06.01) # "magnet" feat. Usa and Yamai (2009.06.21) # "Just Be Friends" feat. Usa and Purore (2009.08.13) # "MY BABY BLUE" (2009.09.12) # "NOAH" (Original with iroha(sasaki) (2009.09.25) # "Alice" (2009.09.29) # "After the Dream" (2009.10.01) # "Mobstrike Tribute" (2009.10.18) # "Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" (Mrs. Pumpkin's Comical Dream) (2009.10.30) # "Miki Miki ★ Romantic Night" (2009.12.06) # "Uchuu Radio" (Space Radio) (2009.12.28) # "Imitation Black" (2010.02.10) # "Thunder Amplifier" (2010.02.12) # "Just Be Friends" -Band Edition- (2010.02.18) # "Albino" (2010.04.03) # "SPiCa" (2010.04.10) # "Fuwa Fuwa Time" (K-ON! song) (2010.05.11) # "Ai Kotoba" (Love Words) (2010.05.16) # "Ai no Uta" feat. Tourai, Yamai and Usa (2010.05.25) # "Melancholic" (2010.06.23) # "Hello/How Are You" (2010.08.03) # "Calc." (2010.09.30) # "Yume, Tokidoki" (Dream, Sometimes) (2010.11.05) # "Cat Food" (2010.11.25) # "Lost and Found" (2010.12.28) # "FRIENDS in the BOX" (2011.05.31) (Community only) # "Out of Eden" feat. Usa and Nodoame (2011.06.11) (Community only) # "Maji Love 1000%" (Uta no☆Prince-Sama♪ Maji LOVE 1000% ED) feat. Usa, 96Neko, Yamai, Noaru, Hitori and Saiya (2011.09.28) # "Senbonzakura" (A Thousand Cherry Trees) (2011.09.29) (Not in Mylist) # "Koko ni Aru Koto" (Being Here) (2011.10.16) # "JOYSOUND DiVE" (2011.12.18) # "JOYSOUND DiVE" -retake- (2011.12.18) # "PONPONPON" (2011.12.22) # "Intervierwer" (2011.12.28) # "Rin-Chan Nau!" feat. Usa and Yamai (2012.01.12) # "Souzou Forest" (Imagination Forest) (2012.02.12) # "Souzou Forest" (Imagination Forest) -Eco-avoidance ver.- (2012.02.13) # "Nico Nico Chou Kumikyoku" (Nico Nico Super Kumikyoku) (2012.04.18) # "Karakuri Pierrot" (Mechanical Clown) (2012.05.01) # "Checkmate" (2012.05.14) # "Nico Nico Chou Kumikyoku" (reupload) (2012.05.23) # "Ren'ai Philosophia" (Love Philosophia) (2012.05.30) # "Hello, Worker" (2012.06.15) # "Bad ∞ End ∞ Night" feat. Usa, Yamadan, Nodoame, Korosuke, ASK, Nomiya Ayumi, Chachako and Aomofu (2012.06.28) # "Kyoretsuna Iro" (2012.08.08) # "Irony" (2012.08.25) # "Kowloon Retro" (2012.09.12) # "Amatsukitsune" (2012.09.29) # "Sarishinohara" (2012.10.29) # "Pumpkin Syndrome" feat. Usa and Toriko (2012.10.31) # "Children Record" (2012.11.28) # "Shiwa" (Wrinkle) (2012.12.28) # "Totemo Itai Itagaritai" (Hurting for a Very Hurtful Pain) feat. Usa and Kaito (2013.01.06) # "Electro Saturator" (2013.01.27) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (Night Talk Deceive) (2013.02.22) # "Afterglow" (2013.03.24) # "Heart to Heart" (2013.05.02) # "Ayano no Koufuku Riron" (Ayano's Theory of Happiness) (2013.05.23) # "Guren no Yumiya" (Crimson Bow and Arrow) (Shingeki no Kyojin OP) (2013.05.27) # "bouquet" -Piano ver.- (2013.08.10) }} Các hoạt động thương mại đặc biệt * "i wo Hodokisanai" - Phát hành ngày 29 tháng 6, 2011 ** Bài hát mở đầu cho tiểu thuyết dành cho người lớn Ikinari Anata ni Koishiteiru Danh sách đĩa hát Về album của Usa Colony, mời xem tại đây. |track1composer = Noboru↑ |track2title = Jenga |track2lyricist = |track2composer = 40mP |track3title = Houkouonchi |track3lyricist = |track3composer = AgoanikiP |track4title = Alice |track4lyricist = |track4composer = FullkawaP |track5title = Celluloid |track5lyricist = |track5composer = baker |track6title = Kokoro |track6lyricist = |track6composer = TravoltaO |track6arranger = |track7title = Migikata no Chou |track7lyricist = |track7composer = NoriP |track8title = Saigo no Joou |track8lyricist = |track8composer = KurousaP |track9title = Yuuhizaka |track9lyricist = |track9composer = doriko |track10title = 60th Summer of Love |track10lyricist = |track10composer = Kobayashi Onyx |track11title = Himawari |track11lyricist = minato |track11composer = minato}} |track2composer = Onyx Kobayashi |track2arranger = Onyx Kobayashi |track3title = O Uchi he Kaerou |track3info = (Let's Go Home) |track3lyricist = Onyx Kobayashi |track3composer = Onyx Kobayashi |track3arranger = Onyx Kobayashi}} |track2composer = LiveP |track2arranger = LiveP |track3title = Kekkashugi |track3lyricist = |track3composer = Junky |track3arranger = Junky}} Thư viện ảnh Usa 1.jpg|Usa biểu diễn trong Nico Nico Daikagi 2010 Usa 2.jpg|Usa trên Twitter Usa 3.jpg|Usa trên Twitter Usa 4.png|Usa trên Twitter Thông tin thêm * Cô từng bị chỉ trích về một buổi hòa nhạc trong trận động đất, sóng thần Touhoku ngày 11 tháng 3 năm 2011. Fan lo ngại luật thuế cho rằng cô đã bỏ túi số tiền thu được từ sự kiện này. * Tài khoản instagram của cô có tên là hana_usa. * Cô cư trú tại quận Kanagawa. * Cô có một người em trai. * "Usa Yamai" là cặp kết hợp giữa cô và Yamai, viết bằng chữ Hán là 憂病, 憂 nghĩa là u sầu, còn 病 nghĩa là chán chường. * Vì "Usa" là viết tắt của "usagi", nghĩa là thỏ, nên cô thường đặt biểu tượng thỏ (｡･ｘ･)つ trên mỗi tiêu đề video. * Vào ngày 24 tháng 5, 2013, Usa và Kobayashi Onyx đã ký giấy chứng nhận kết hôn. Liên kết ngoài * Twitter * Blog * Instagram Ngoài lề # Blog mừng sinh nhật # Shiwa đề cập đến em trai của Usa * Trạng thái của Usa trên Twitter Thể_loại:Utaite Thể_loại:Utaite NND Nữ Thể_loại:Usa Colony Thể_loại:Ca sĩ đã phát hành album hoặc đĩa đơn Thể_loại:Ca sĩ chuyên nghiệp Thể_loại:Ca sĩ được cập nhật liên tục trong danh sách ca khúc hát lại